


My Poetry

by generation_throwaway



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generation_throwaway/pseuds/generation_throwaway
Summary: Poetry for when you’re yearning
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I know my poetry is bad  
> Talk shit get hit

Would you follow me darling  
If I were to walk by  
Would you trust me  
When so many people lie

Will you love me darling  
If I become what I wish  
Will you hold my hand  
When my fears are off their leash

Can you see me darling  
Now that I’m crying for you  
Can you help me up  
Because I’ve fallen for you

But you won’t love me darling  
So I will never tell  
But can you stay my friend  
Otherwise would be hell


	2. She

Hey moon, does she see me,  
or the glances I steal?  
Hey sun, does she notice,  
That I’m always right here?

Because oh moon I see her,  
And every smile she gives  
Oh sun, I notice her,  
Sometimes she’s all I notice

Hey water, would she like me,   
If she knew that I want more  
Hey earth, would she even care  
If I went knocking to her door

Because oh water, I like her  
And sometimes I wish too much  
Oh earth, I care a lot  
My heart races with the lightest touch

She is my moon and my sun  
My light every hour of the day  
She is my water and my earth  
I love her, to my dismay


	3. Love

Love is torture, it is pain  
It’s constantly being in vain  
I’m tired of this desperation   
But she’s my only inspiration 

Love is a game, it’s a dare  
It’s walking on fire, feet bare  
I’ll never want something new  
This is the poison I chose to brew

Love is horrible, it’s my hell  
It’s a secret I can’t tell  
I still want it though, not sure why  
I hold on to it as I cry

Love is bittersweet, it’s not so bad  
It makes people happy and sad  
I still want it though, I still need it  
I wish things were different, I’ll admit


	4. Beauty

Beauty  
What a foul beast  
Your confidence is its feast

Beauty  
What a horrid lie  
It’s the reason people cry

Beauty  
What a fire to light  
Obsessions ruin your every night

Beauty  
What I always can see  
On everyone, except for me

Beauty  
It’s my monster  
They say it’s in the eye of beholder

But what does it make of me  
If beauty’s something I can’t see?


	5. bloodied lovers

warm blooded lover  
smiling to the night  
cheers to being sober  
she's reaching for the light

she had on her suit and,  
her girl had a dress  
their love shown by a golden band  
they were happy nonetheless

three years had passed by  
their love still strong  
they sang with a happy cry  
their sweet love song

but it came to an end now  
like any good tale  
two girls, very sad now  
wondering what did fail

one passed away soon  
red pouring out her head  
the other looked at the moon  
not going back to bed

she sat down on the pavement  
doing what she shouldnt  
drugs: her entertainment  
to stop: what she couldnt

cold blooded lover  
crying into the night  
a goodbye to being sober  
she's left all her light


	6. Pick Your Vices

Pick your vices wisely, dear  
In them you will disappear  
They’ll take away your pain  
But they won’t let you remain

I picked wrong and look at me  
I’m just a faded memory  
Alive in the same way as a tree  
But for how long, I can’t gurantee

Pick your vices wisely, dear  
Don’t let a future go unclear  
You’re the hero of your story  
Don’t bring your hero agony

I did wrong so ignore me  
I don’t remember feeling glee  
All I truly have behind is fear  
So pick your vices wisely, dear


	7. Need Her Love

Her eyes look like honey in the sunlight  
She stares through me and my heart feels tight  
Her eyes dark in the shadows  
Around her I feel like I’m in peaceful meadows

Her hair flows like the waves in a restless sea  
She is gorgeous as ever, truly a sight to see  
Her hair so black, the night could only wish  
Without her, dear god, my heart would perish

Her laugh is like the song of a siren  
She smiles at me and makes nights lighten  
Her laugh so pretty, Aphrodite’d be jealous  
Good god, am I being over-zealous?


	8. Chapter 8

Stay little girl, stay  
When they kick your courage out and away  
Lie on your bed and call it a day  
Stay little girl, stay

Cry little boy, cry  
When you're too tired and done to try,  
And keep your shining eyes dry  
Cry little boy, cry

Fight little kid, fight  
I promise you, you will see the light  
You just have to survive the night  
Fight little kid, fight

Rebel people, rebel  
They can not keep your soul in a cell  
They will try to put you through hell  
Rebel people, rebel


	9. Family of Kids

There once was a scared teen  
Scarred from the things he’s seen  
He chose following a group to war  
He fought fiercely like a lion at core

There once was a brave boy   
He could be anything but coy  
He was willing to die to fix things  
Chaos was like his factory settings

The two met one day in the war zone  
They were surely no longer alone  
Two others joined the team later  
This new family could not be greater


	10. Godless World

It’s a godless world we see  
Belief is a fantasy  
Living a watered down dystopia  
As we hope for the good  
People pray  
As if they were ever heard  
And they ask  
As if there is an answer  
“The lies of culture.”  
Preachers scream  
Just to ruin people’s lives  
If there was a good god  
He would’ve stopped this  
So I’ll say it once more  
It’s a godless world we see  
Acceptance is just a fantasy


End file.
